Seconds Please
by THE KYO
Summary: Ichigo is a waiter at a ramen shop and Ishida is his customer. Ishida just wants to eat some mochi. Ishida is a worker at a fabric store and Ichigo is his stalker. Just how stubborn can someone like Ichigo be? Smut Smutty Smut. Written at the request of Isame Kuroda


This filthy little one-shot is dedicated to _**Isame Kuroda**_.

_Disclaimer: The gratuitous use of the word cock makes me smile._

**Warnings**: Slight AU, Non-Con. PWP. Smut. OOCness. Don't like? Then may you do what frozen things do in summer.

* * *

- Seconds Please -

Ichigo leaned against the counter of the quiet little ramen shop, it was a slow day and only one customer sat in the corner of the room, silently sipping at left over broth after finishing their noodles more than fifteen minutes ago. The red head supposed that was normal, at least he wasn't sitting there eating chicken katsu or something. It irritated the teen to no end when people ordered something else when this place was known to be the best at their ramen. Miso, soy, pork; a variety of different flavors to choose from. It just seemed kind of wasteful to order anything but ramen. He watched the bespectacled boy a bit closer, this customer was a regular, he noticed, the same person who visited their shop the week before and then the week before that. Ichigo knew that the dark haired male worked at the fabric store just down the street and stopped by each Saturday to treat himself to the noodle dish because of the stores early closing time. Ichigo remembered seeing him pass by the shop windows, sometimes in a hurry, sometimes calmly but always around the same time of day. He wondered if the boy lived close by and closed the fabrics store for convenience sake. Or perhaps he worked there and was the main employee and had to close shop whenever he worked, which seemed to be everyday. He did seemed reliable, Ichigo noticed, if a little stiff.

The red head watched as the dark haired male lifted the ladle once more to take a sip of, by this time it had to be cold, broth before setting it down on the table beside him. He then picked up his water cup and, with fingers that were much too elegant and wrists that were far too dainty to belong to any man, brought the glass to his lips to take a short gulp. He placed the glass back down on the table and reached for his napkin to dab at the remnants on his face. Ichigo moved then, grabbing the pitcher of ice water next to him and moved towards his patron, pulling on a smile that could be called a scowl on any other person.

"More water?"

The male was looking out the window listlessly at the waning light before turning his eyes towards the teen standing above him. He shook his head no and simply asked for the bill, which Ichigo handed over from the pocket of his apron. He set the pitcher on a nearby table and grabbed the ramen bowl placed in front of the male, poised to take it in the back towards the kitchen when a soft voice called out to him as he was about to walk away; he turned and looked back into uncertain blue eyes.

"Actually, may I have a serving of green tea mochi?" Ichigo paused then nodded and continued his way towards the back; he never ordered desert before. Usually those cold blue eyes would pay him no mind as he curtly paid for his serving of ramen and then left. After a few short minutes, Ichigo resurfaced from behind the curtain that separated the kitchen from the dining area, hands filled with a small plate of mochi and a bowl of ice cream. He sat the chilled desert in front of his customer, who looked mildly pleased at the dish, then turned his head back towards Ichigo who sat down a small bowl of chocolate ice cream in the place opposite the male before taking a seat at the table as well. Dark eyes regarded him in curious confusion as they watched him dig his spoon into the bowl and take a bite, stealing a moment to savor the smooth, rich, slightly bitter cocoa taste. Ichigo seemed to finally noticed the bewildered look the other was giving him and frowned.

"I thought eating desert together would be better than having it alone." He said simply as an explanation, but the confusion didn't unfurl itself from his company's brow.

"But I don't know you." Ichigo wanted to laugh at the way the boy looked at him, but he settled for a quick, almost smirk.

"You don't need to know somebody to enjoy their company. Besides, you looked kind of lonely over here." He said as an afterthought and filled his spoon with more chocolate ice cream before bringing it to his lips. The other looked mildly offended at the red heads statement but said nothing else and looked down at his mochi. It looked delicious and perfectly coated with powdered sugar but he was hesitant in eating it, due to the intense brown eyes staring at him as he did so. The male frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ichigo looked up at him then. "Something wrong? Don't know how to eat it?"

The dark haired boy narrowed his eyes and shook his head, wondering if the red heads next remark would be that he would show him how. "I'm just wondering why I can't enjoy my desert in peace." Ichigo looked taken aback.

"I told you, you looked lonely." The brunette huffed.

"I don't see how that's any of your business. Plus it's rude to sit down at a table you're not invited to." This time Ichigo really did laugh.

"Are you really that offended by me sitting here and having ice cream with you?" He lifted a curious brow but the teen only sighed at the other across from him.

"Yes. And I don't like being lied to." Ichigo found it fascinating the way those silky strands of hair flowed back and forth out of the young man's eyes and over his face. The texture made him wand to grab and yank on it, feel it's smoothness between his fingers, find out if it was as soft as it looked. His focus returned back to the matter at hand long enough for him to smirk and lift another spoonful of rapidly melting ice cream into his mouth.

"What did I lie about." The cold desert slid down his throat and cooled his insides, causing a small shiver to run down his spine. Or at least that's what he blamed it on, instead of admitting that the way the male was glaring at him was the honest reason why he was so giddy.

"I know you stare at me when I come in here." The dark haired male explained and Ichigo made no gesture to confirm or deny that accusation. If he was being completely blunt with himself, he looked at the man in front of him a lot more than the other realized, but that wasn't something he was willing to say so forwardly just yet. "I can feel your eyes on me the moment I step in the door."

Ichigo smiled, unaware of his affect on the brunette but pleased all the same. His expression softened to that of an amused smirk. "Paranoid much?"

"You didn't deny it."

_True_. "You're... observant."

"Yes. I am. Now tell me what it is you want." It was a business like tone, one that he suspected the brunette used a lot with others no matter the situation. He couldn't tell if the boy was stuck up or just closed off. Watching him from afar didn't result in this type of view of the pale boy in front of him. Ichigo had always thought he was just shy, he was quickly learning otherwise. This one had some fire to him, unexpectedly and Ichigo was determined in drawing it out.

"How do you pronounce your name anyway?" He changed the subject and noticed that he also put a dent in the other's chilly exterior by shaking him up with a random question.

"Excuse me?" Dark brows twisted in confusion.

"Your surname's Ishida, right? I can never figure out your first name; how do you read it? Ame-tatsu? -ryu?" The first day the bespectacled boy entered the shop, Ichigo had looked down at the receipt to confirm his suspicions but the scribbled kanji were so elaborate and fancy that he couldn't very much read what the boy's first name had been. All he knew was that one could be read as 'dragon'. Though now, that made a lot of sense.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know." He tilted his head to the side and the brunette's frown deepened more. Ichigo struck his palm with his fist. "Ah! It's rude to ask someone their name without introducing yourself first, right?" Clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders, he gave a mini bow at the table. " I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. You're...?"

Ishida still looked hesitant, like he didn't know what to make of this Kurosaki Ichigo, but he eventually relented with a sigh. "Ishida... Uryuu..." He mumbled and Ichigo made it clear that he didn't understand what he said.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Ishida Uryuu."

Ishida placed his chin in the palm of his hand and turned his gaze towards the outside of the window. Ichigo looked pleased and more than a little hopeful about the situation. "Ah, Uryuu-kun, right?" He said but frowned when the dark haired boy turned his head around in a snap, color tinting the unusual paleness of his cheeks. He looked angry and Ichigo was confused as to why that would be.

"That's very presumptuous of you, Kurosaki-san."

Dark orange brows rose above caramel brown eyes. "But Ishida-kun sounds so impersonal. Uryuu then." He said after a thought and reveled in the blush that fanned out over the other's face.

"K-Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled but the red head merely shook his head and scooped the rest of his liquid ice cream into his mouth.

"Call me Ichigo."

"That is too forward!" He paused to think, plastic spoon dangling from his lips.

"Is it? It's how I call all my friends." But Ishida sighed again, this time much more heavily, massaging at his temple and brows as he did so.

"Could it be that you don't understand Japanese? It's rude to call someone by their first name within the first five minutes of meeting them."

Ichigo frowned, pulling the utensil from his lips to drop down into the bowl. "But I've known you longer than five minutes. We've just never spoken before."

With a roll of his eyes, Ichida sat back against the booth chair and folded his arms across his chest. Ichigo noticed the pressed white shirt that held the logo of the shop the other worked at. "Same thing, don't be so informal. Ishida is fine."

Ichigo smiled.

"Could it be that your too serious, Ishida?" Ishida shrugged breezily, looking down at his uneaten mochi.

"Maybe your too young to process the definition of maturity."

"Hmm. When is your birthday?"

"Why?"

"For curiosity's sake."

"November 6."

"That would make you?"

"17."

"I turn 18 on July 15th."

Ishida scoffed. "Is this some type of competition, Kurosaki?"

"No. I'm just proving a point."

"What, that you're less mature than I am despite being older?"

"Exactly."

The red head now understood how easy it was to rile up the raven haired boy, with the grunt of frustration that he released at that statement. Ichigo found himself becoming fascinated with the perpetual crease to the other's brow, the way he frowned his thin lips as they spoke. There was something about this boy, the moody way he responded in general to the red head made Ichigo more interested, made him want to push more, learn all that he could.

"What do you want from me, Kurosaki?" Ishida grumbled, wanting nothing more to finish his desert and then quickly return home and forget about attractive red heads that ruin his dinner.

But Ichigo dodged the question once more, "How did you know I was the only one that worked here? You only come in on Saturdays when you close early."

Ishida didn't like the idea that the red head was super observant as well. But he was not about to admit anything on Ichigo's account. "What are you implying, Kurosaki?"

A smile brushed over Kurosaki's lips.

"Nothing. I just don't like being lied to."

"I'll be taking this to go, If you don't mind."

* * *

Ishida was relieved, after stocking a few shelves with multi-colored yarn and refilling a display of needles and other manner of pointy tools, he could finally close for the day and go home. He would make it a point, this weekend, not to pay a visit to the ramen shop down the street from this place. He could admit that it was going to be difficult since he had acquired a genuine liking to the dish in the display and not exclusively to the one standing behind the counter. Who would have thought that the cashier/waiter, with his broody, angsty demeanor would be so brash and forward with him. Once the male opened his mouth and Ishida was able to see his true personality, he knew that the other was far beyond his expectations. Within the other he thought he found a kindred soul, one who shared the same type of quiet yet observant nature as he, but alas, he was wrong. He didn't doubt that every time the red head opened his mouth, something stupid was bound to fall out.

The front door creaked and the ornamental bell jingled as it slammed shut, causing Ishida's dark head to swivel around towards the opening. His mouth moved to alert the guest that they were closed until his ocean blue eyes locked on to caramel brown. Ishida just about dropped the box of yarn he was holding and just stared at the other for a moment as he made his way over to where he was standing after locating the raven haired boy from his place near the door.

"What are you doing here?" He placed the box down on a counter that was flowing over with fabric rolls and measuring tape. Ichigo shrugged, watching his movements closely.

"The boss is sick, so me being her only worker, she gave me the day off."

Ishida's frown deepened. Being off work didn't mean he had to come and bother him. "But why are you _here_?"

With an airy shrug, Ichigo looked around at the small, too cramped shop. "I had nothing better to do. You close shop early today, right? Since its Saturday. Are you disappointed that you won't be able to come to the restaurant and ogle me?"

Ishida allowed a nerve in his brow to twitch a few times, refraining from pointing out to the vibrant haired boy that if he knew the store was closed and no doubt say the sign that hung on the door that advertised the fact as well, what in his feeble little mind told him it was a good idea to prance right in anyway. He was quickly learning that Ichigo didn't really think before he acted, and thus had little to no impulse control.

"Get out, Kurosaki." He tried to say it calmly, without any of the hostility he felt at that moment. Ichigo's face just pulled into a mask of amusement.

"Why?"

Ishida rolled his eyes as if the other didn't know. "I have to close up and you're impeding me from doing so."

"Really? I was thinking I could help." He looked around at the jumble of shelves that had no real order but was categorized perfectly so that Ishida knew where everything was anytime the need arose or a customer asked.

"Absolutely not."

Brown eyes looked slightly hurt for the first time and Ishida almost regretted his response. Almost.

"Why not?"

"I don't really trust you, Kurosaki." Slender fingers moved up to press his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as Ishida moved past the slightly taller male; another aspect about the boy that irritated him. He supposed if he stood on the tips of his toes he would be about level with the other's hight, then maybe he'd look a bit more intimidating. The bite in his words didn't seem to have the desired affect, Ishida noticed, as Kurosaki followed him to the back of the store anyway. He felt smoldering eyes snake there way over his body causing him to shiver inadvertently.

"Why? Do you think I'd do something indecent?" There was a smile to Kurosaki's words, but Ishida turned around with a frown.

"Yes."

Ichigo laughed, and it was the second time the sound invaded Ishida's senses. "I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to." The implications of the statement shot directly into Ishida's groin and he tensed at the spot.

"You-you have to leave now, Kurosaki!" Ishida bet his grandfather would be proud with the way he stood his ground, even as the other boy stepped closer and closer. Like a hungry wolf stalking it's prey. He was so adamant that he was frozen to the spot, quite literally, his heart beating in erratic patterns all over his chests. But he wouldn't show any weakness, especially not to Kurosaki. He watched helplessly as the boy in front of him reached out a hand to smooth his thumb across his lips and chin.

"No, I think I want to stay and play with you, _Ishida_."

Ishida's breath hitched and he found himself destined to do nothing but taste and feel as Kurosaki's mouth bent down to ravage his. Soft lips dragging across his, meeting in rough, nibbling kisses until a tongue snaked it's way past those plump lips to pry into his mouth without consent. But he opened his lips wide, welcoming the intrusion, offering his own tongue to meet with the foreign appendage. They slid together, smoothly, slowly in greeting, sharp taste of something distinctly sweet melting into Ishida's mouth. Chocolate maybe? Perhaps the male currently ravaging his mouth had a preference towards the sweet and while Ishida had no defining opinion on the rich treat, the taste of it mixed in with ichigo's own flavor was decidedly addicting.

More than a little out of breath at this time, Ishida was relieved when the other released his hold over his mouth and he was able to breathe freely again. For a moment the thought to punch Kurosaki in the face flashed across his mind. He had every right to, the boy was all but sexually harassing him in his place of work, but the red head proved an undeniable challenge as he pushed the pale boy up against the nearby wall, taking Ishida's lack of retort as consent. With an impending sense of urgency, Kurosaki's hands, his warm, rough, calloused hands moved themselves underneath Ishida's shirt and rubbed at the soft skin there. Ishida stifled a whimper when a finger slid over a nipple. His attacker seemed to notice the effect and moved his hands to pinch and pull at the small, hardening nubs. This time Ishida gasped as a mouth moved to his neck and bit down quite firmly.

"Is this good, Ishida?" He rolled a bud between his thumb and forefinger, tugging slightly, enjoying the way the deep red flush rolled over Ishida's face and he all but arched into his hands. There was a moment in time when the other looked up at him and scowled and the look on the younger boy's face was simply irresistible. Pressing the other against the wall harder, Ichigo claimed pale lips once more as thin, soft hands dug into the flesh of his biceps. He dug into Ishida's sweet mouth again, knowing he'd love the taste after all.

A small sound urged him to press closer to the male, parting his thighs with a knee and pushing their pelvises together. Kurosaki groaned into the dark haired boy's mouth, feeling how hard the other was through his pants. Though he had nothing to complain about himself, since his jeans were starting to feel a few sizes too tight as well. His hands smoothed over Ishida's body; gliding over a soft torso, squeezing angular hips, nails softly scraping down rigid shoulder blades and an arching spine. Ishida pushed himself into those roaming hands, unable to do otherwise. Inside of his head he heard his mind screaming to tell Kurosaki to stop, tell him that what he was doing was wrong, against his will, that he should leave and never come back if he knew what was good for him. But the way he pulled his pelvis forward and ground into him with his hips, the hypnotizing way that the taller boy sucked and bit on his lip, his conscience couldn't wrap itself around the reason why he needed to push the other away. Instead he pulled the red head closer, breathing hard when sharp teeth released his lips after a ravishing kiss.

"You know, what you said the other day was true. Ishida." The taller boy slid out of his jacket and tossed it somewhere behind him, never loosing contact with Ishida's body. The dark haired boy looked up at the teenager in confusion, his brain working to remember the exact details of their previous conversation. Ichigo gave a bemused smile at the questioning look in the others eyes, the one mixed with lust, embarrassment and quickly fading trepidation. Pulling the white uniform shirt over the shorter boy's head, Ichigo clarified. "About me looking at you... you were right. You're just so fascinating, my eyes travel to you instinctually. I probably look at you more that what could be considered normal... or sane." As he spoke, his hands moved towards the opening of Ishida's work pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. The sound of the metal opener was so loud in the quiet of the little shop, Ishida could have sworn there was no one else in the world at that moment.

It did not make him extremely comfortable, however. The acknowledgement of Ichigo's infatuation made him think one thing: stalker. But before the word had the chance to fully develop in his mind, the taller boy was leading him by the hips, removing them from their place against the cold, hard wall, to rest against a counter in the back that was relatively free of materials, besides the few rolls of printed fabric that criss-crossed over one another.

But it was nice, albeit creepy if he had to admit, that someone noticed him, even if it was this Kurosaki that was loud and stubborn and whose hands were much to close to the throbbing ache between his thighs. Ishida intrigue piqued at the way long fingers played at the hem of his underwear and brushed over the thick bulge displayed there. He made a noise, a short guttural sound, and nearly died of embarrassment as Kurosaki heard it as well.

"Hmm... Uryuu, looking at your body and actually touching it... its so much better than what I had imagined." He buried his head in Ishida's neck, biting at the skin there and then licking over the wounds he had inflicted. He heard Ishida gasp and felt the strength that finally returned to the other's arms as he attempted to push him away feebly.

Ishida released another gasping groan as the male at his neck began sucking harder. His fingers clawed into broad shoulders, wanting to push the other away and pull him forward at the same time. "It's... _gasp..._ Ishida." But his voice sounded more aroused than angry since Ichigo began palming his cock through his increasingly stifling underpants. The boy gave him a muffled snort and continued sucking, biting and licking on his neck. "What are you... doing, Kurosaki? S-stop that."

Smooth lips slip up and around his cheek, back to his lips. Ishida just knew there would be bruises there on his neck, he could already feel the burn of the blood rushing to places the read head bit and sucked at. So not only would he have to endure this, since his body would accept nothing but the tall pervert in front of him touching him in more indecent places, but tomorrow morning he would be greeted with nice souvenirs to remind him of this shameful, wanton act. He wanted to yell and scream at Kurosaki because he knew he didn't own any sweater with a high enough collar to hide the marks sufficiently. But the way Ichigo moved their crotches against one another again had him entranced and Ishida all but moaned into the boy's mouth.

"Kurosaki..." He knew he must have looked a complete mess at that moment but the other teen didn't seem to mind as he released his lips and looked down into inky blue eyes that were so aroused he had to keep himself from groaning with want.

He felt his pants slip down his legs and Ishida was close to protest, to saying something. Anything. That they could not do this here, it was his place of work and what if the store manager came in on a whim? Ishida told himself that he should have been mortified when his white underwear was pulled down then off, allowing his erection to spring free of the uncomfortable confines. He noticed that Ichigo paused for a moment, gazing over his body with those burning brown eyes, causing him to feel all types of insecure. No one had ever looked at him that way before, it was ridiculous, in his mind, that anyone, especially a brash, pigheaded guy like Kurosaki would dare. "Wh-what?" He frown/mumble/pouted.

In swift movements, Ichigo lifted the smaller boy against himself and sat him on the counter pushed against the wall. He wasn't going to say that Ishida was gorgeous and so ridiculously attractive that it drove him mad. Made him crazy that he would be willing to trap him in a closed off space long enough to ravage the body that had plagued his dreams for weeks now. He didn't want to comment on how much Uryuu's eyes read 'Just fuck me already' for fear of getting punched in the face, not that he had any illusions of the pale boy being any happier about the situation once it was concluded. He just wanted to enjoy this, appreciate this body that was created by the maker himself.

Once Ishida was comfortably seated, Ichigo pulled off his own shirt, revealing planes of tan skin and hard muscle that hinted to some type of sport or outdoor activity. Ishida looked, unbidden, over every crease and dip of Ichigo's skin, jealous of the bulk and build of the still growing teen as apposed to his pale, lanky form. His self awareness spiked immediately once his long, thin legs were lifted and his feet were placed on the counter, exposing everything to Kurosaki who greedily gulped gown the sight of Ishida's arousal and twitching opening.

With slow, steady fingers, he reached down to touch the budding hole, causing Ishida to jump and squirm slightly. As the boy whimpered,closing his legs to keep the other from touching that hidden place any more, Ichigo smiled. "This the first time you've been touched here?" He felt a nod against his shoulder and the heat of an extreme blush light the skin there. Ishida was just too cute for words.

Ichigo removed his hand and dug around in his back pocket a moment before retrieving a small bottle of a clear gel like substance. Ishida lifted his head and watched as the older teen squeezed some onto his hand, rubbing his palms together to warm the liquid, coating each finger thoroughly. He had brought the bottle as a precaution, just in case his little ambush turned out well after all, he never really expected to use it, but it was best to be prepared, clearly.

Dark blue eyes watched with fascination as the red head spread the gel over his hands, the scent of some fruity concoction hitting his nose, no doubt extending from the curious liquid. His eyes moved to that of Ichigo's as the boy's hand moved once more towards his opening, they were slick and smooth now thanks to the substance, circling around the twitching ring of flesh, causing the dark haired boy's pulse to spike in anticipation. When a finger finally broke through the small ring of flesh, Ishida groaned, having felt no sensation like this before. Sure he masturbated, what healthy young man didn't? But there? It seemed so unnatural, dirty even, but the way Kurosaki's fingers felt in his passage, the way they stretched and caressed his inner walls caused his balls to tighten and his legs to tense. There was an uncomfortable burn, especially when more fingers were added, but the raw feeling of another moving inside of him canceled any other sensation or dulled them to a point where he didn't notice anymore.

Holding on to Kurosaki's arm, Ishida groaned as those long fingers, three at this point, spread and wiggled inside of him, in search of something, feeling and rubbing on places that no one, no one has ever touched before. He was surprised when he came, suddenly and without real warning, as Ichigo touched a hidden place within him, stabbing at it with his fingers at first but then massaging and stroking as he rubbed his free hand over Ishida's cock, the appendage leaking out heavy drips of thick cum. Hard, uneven and ragged breaths wracked Ishida's body as the sudden orgasm caught him by surprise. Gods but that was intense. He felt fingers slip from his entrance and a hand removed from his crotch as the sound of fabric rustling came to his ears. Ishida looked up into hard brown eyes. There was little amusement left within those lipid depths, just pure, untamed desire. Ishida gulped as Ichigo pulled him closer, wrapping his long, pale legs around strong hips and placing something near his ass that was much hotter, heavier and a lot more thick than a few fingers, though just as slick, with copious amounts of lubricant.

If there was any regrets or inhibitions, Ishida though he might want to let them be known now, but at this point it didn't really matter. In this moment he wanted the other to claim him and make him his, despite his brain's protests. The hard member against his opening probed and pushed, stretching him completely and Ishida winced, thinking of no other retaliation other than sinking his teeth into the teen that held onto him, holding him close as he buried his length within his ass completely. It was a long, slow process and by the time it was finished, Ishida found himself attached in a very intimate way to the red head, breathing heavily as blood began to bead within a ring of bruises shaped like his teeth placed on the other's shoulder. If it hurt, Ichigo showed no discomfort, only pausing long enough for adjustments to be made and to lift Ishida's chin and claim his lips with a hard, hungry kiss. His breathing was subdued, not as harsh as ishida's but it came out as strained huffs of air that told the dark haired boy that his patience was waning.

Holding onto Ishida's legs for leverage, he pulled out of the boy slowly and pushed back in just as patiently, the tight walls gripping his length so firmlyhe could have came from that simple movement alone. Ishida groaned as he moved, whispering strings of incoherent words that Ichigo suspected were curse words. Maker knows he could have screamed in ecstasy with how good this felt but he kept his head and pushed forward again, ripping a loud moan from Ishida's lips, causing the brunette to toss his head back beautifully and arch against him.

"Shit, Uryuu..." He kissed at his neck and chin, fingers tightening around slender hips that moved with him instead of against, heightening the pleasure and pattern that the boy fell into so easily, Ichigo had his doubts that he was really a virgin.

Skin slapping against skin, the sounds of rising moans filled the air inside that small fabric shop and Ishida felt himself falling into a realm of pleasure and incoherence that he'd never felt before. His mind didn't even register to warn Kurosaki that he was being too familiar with him again by calling him by his first name. But now, since they were doing... this, he supposed it was a bit redundant to keep repeating himself. Beside, the feel and drag of Kurosaki's hard cock within his inner walls kept his brain busy with concentration as his own member rose with interest once more after being so thoroughly spent. He hung onto Ichigo as he set the pace, willing his aching body to keep up, but the position that they were in, him suspended above the counter with an arm as his only balance, was making it increasingly difficult to do so. Uryuu groaned harder as Ichigo's fingers tightened around his hips with the threat of his arm giving out under the weight of thrust after insistent thrust.

Ichigo stopped suddenly, unlocked Ishida's pale limbs from around his waiste and set him on the ground. As they were disconnected, Ishida felt horribly empty, but was turned around and his hands were placed on the counter without a word. He looked back curiously at his attacker, even as the red head pushed against his lower back firmly to make him bend over more. Ishida's heavily clouded eyes watched as the teen spread more gel over his member, took hold of the red, twitching member and rubbed it over his hole before plunging deeply inside of him once more.

At this angle, and with Ichigo's length, it was much easier to hit that electric place inside of him and Ishida shuddered each time it was hit with the blunt head of Kurosaki's cock. He moaned the others name as Ichigo moaned his, pleasure filling his whole being and forcing him to forget the circumstances in which he found himself in this position, but instead approving of the gentle tug of his core as the red head pulled out and pushed back in with a snap of his hips. It was intense and hard and all Ishida could do was hang his head and moan with wanton abandon, his sense of shame long gone, replaced with the need to climax, a guttural need that told him Kurosaki _had_ to be the one to make him do so.

Strong hands gripped his thighs and moved towards his hips, Ishida knew he'd be bruised later on, but the noises Kurosaki made... It was enough to prevent him from resisting at all anymore. He all but allowed the other boy to claim him completely as his own, brandishing his mark deep inside of him. Perhaps he would regret everything when they were done, but right now, this was right and amazing and incredible and so fucking good all once.

Passion coiled around his balls and Ichigo felt the familiar tingles of encroaching orgasm approaching. His eyes moved over Ishida's spine appreciatively, admiring the curve of his back and the sweat that had gathered between his shoulder blades over time. Even the twin globes of his cheeks, which melded so perfectly against his lap, it would have been a sin to not ravish this lithe body over and over again. His pace sped up at a particularly needy groan from Ishida; he didn't fully understand what the boy said, but he sure understood what it meant.

_Make me come_.

Snapping forward, Ichigo intended to do so for the both of them, his speed and technique faltering in the wanton desire to come inside of Ishida. The boy's moans of pleasure just about sent him over the edge, but it was the way the younger teen clenched around him, the feel of his tight sheath around his swollen manhood that brought his pleasure to a final release, growling out a moan that might have been Ishida's name.

Ishida's climax was not too far behind Kurosaki's, the feel of his hot seed filling him up as his hot member throbbed and pounded against his inner walls, it was dirty and raw and perfect and the way his own come splattered against the fabric on the counter made him blush even as his knees wobbled and his moans died down.

The moment of heightened ecstasy passed and Ishida found Kurosaki's heavy body leaning against his back to be increasingly uncomfortable, especially considering he had yet to remove himself from inside his person. When the red head finally became aware of his environment, he dislodged himself from Ishida's over sensitive body, much to the thanks of Ishida himself, but he didn't allow him to get too far from his restraining arms. Ishida sighed.

"Let go of me." The arousal was fading but the attraction was still lingering. He didn't really trust himself around Kurosaki, especially not now.

"Go out with me, Ishida."

Ishida blinked, of course he heard that wrong. "I beg your pardon?" he tried to turn and face the red head and the taller boy allowed him to, though now that they were face to face, he just brought their nude bodies closer together, stickiness and all.

"I guess this is kind of backwards... but I like you."

"You're just so..." He would have yelled at the other boy, but frankly he was too tired to do so, Ishida just settled for a glare. "What do you expect me to say to that?" Ichigo shrugged, bringing attention to the drying blood that crusted the bite mark Ishida had given him.

"Yes?"

* * *

**Kyo** - This was requested of me and I was much too happy to oblige. It's actually longer than I meant it too be... I took too long to build up to the sex. Sowwy. Ishida was just too tastey to rush.

This filthy little one-shot is dedicated to _**Isame Kuroda.**_


End file.
